


More Decepticon Drabbles

by vampiricconure



Series: Decepticon Drabbles Universe [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: More along the lines of Decepticon Drabbles. A series of one shot drabbles with the Transformers Prime characters Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Skyquake, and Wheeljack.





	1. Greeted

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Greeted**

 

The red Decepticon lay his hand over his mate's face, trying to stem the flow of energon from the wounded eye.

 

'Where the pit are we?' his mate asked.

 

'Frag if I know.' came the answer. 'Earth?'

 

'Not the Earth we know. Any more hits on the Decepticon signals?'

 

There was a pause when the red Decepticon checked the signals yet again. 'Yes... and you won't believe who they are.'

 

'Do tell.'

 

'Skyquake. And Dreadwing.' The red Decepticon shook his head. 'They died. Or were supposed to have died. I saw Dreadwing fall with my own optics.'

 

'Like I was supposed to have died. I don't know why I didn't. '

 

'Thank Primus for small mercies.' the red Decepticon said. 'How's the eye?'

 

'Hurts like slag.'

 

'To be expected.'

 

There was another moment's silence when the red Decepticon suddenly rose. A human female stood several feet away from them. How the slag had the female snuck up on them like that?

 

'Dreadwing!' she yelled over her shoulder. 'Found them!'.

 

The sound of engines powering down answered her call. Dreadwing landed gracefully, followed by his green twin.

 

The red Decepticon barely moved as his mate rose.

 

Dreadwing eyed the pair and with a grunt he motioned towards them. He lifted his chin. 'May I introduce to you KnockOut and Breakdown.' he said with an air of authority as he spoke to his Conjunx Endura.

 

She bowed politely. 'I don't know where I'm going to put you all, but welcome.' she said.

 


	2. Eye

**More Decepticon Drabbles** **– Eye**

 

'Slag it, Knock out!' Came the yell from the bedroom.

 

'If you would stop squirming it wouldn't hurt as much.' came the red medic's annoyed response.

 

There was the sounds of drilling and something being slid into place. The smell of ozone wafted throughout the apartment as welding occurred. Finally it was done. 'It won't look pretty, but it will have to do.' Knockout said.

 

A short time later Breakdown emerged with a flat piece of metal welded over his wounded eye.

 

Skyquake huffed. 'I can call you a cyclo-bot now.' he teased. The punch in the gut from Breakdown shut him up quickly.

 


	3. Protective

**More Deceptcion Drabbles** **\- Protective**

 

'Harm my sparkling and I will gut you personally. ' came Wheeljack's angry tone. He had his sword out, it's point directed at the red medic's throat. Knockout was pinned against the wall and he had his hands up defensively. 'You may not like our circumstances, but by Primus, you are not going to harm the infant.' 

 

Breakdown was also pinned, Skyquake's expression a deep frown as he held the blue Decepticon's chest with one hand. 

 

'Clear as crystal!' Knock Out said and he cautiously moved as Wheeljack relaxed. The Autobot sheathed his sword and gently took the sparkling from Dreadwing. 

 


	4. Cuddles

**More Decepticon Drabbles \- Cuddles**

 

She was amused at the sight. Skyquake was curled up with Wheeljack and Manny on the sofa while to their right snuggled Breakdown and Knockout in what appeared to be a typical snuggle pose for the pair. Dreadwing was passed out beside them in the high backed black chair. It was, as the saying went, a Kodak moment.

 

She took a quick photograph with her phone, careful not to disturb the family poses with her flash.

 


	5. A Crying Shame

**More Decepticon Drabbles – A Crying Shame**

 

KnockOut cautiously paused, then delicately took Manny from Wheeljack. He was acting as if he would break the sparkling. Wheeljack huffed a polite 'thank you' before picking up the grocery bags at the door with both hands. Manny took one look at Knockout and a frown reminiscent of his uncle and sire darkened the sparkling's face. An impressive wail came out and Skyquake laughed as he rescued the infant.

 

'He's not used to you, yet.' Skyquake said and he held his offspring close to his chest, wiggling the infant's leg. He danced out of the way as Dreadwing's mate dragged in the remaining grocery bags.

 

'I supposed that's a good thing.' Knockout said, also getting out of the way. 'I'm not used to myself, either.'

 


	6. Apartments

**More Decepticon Drabbles \- Apartments**

 

It was a familiar routine by now. Skyquake turned up the volume to the movie they were watching while Knockout and Breakdown interfaced in the next room. She cuddled close to Dreadwing and he held her close. He nipped her neck, causing her to slap him playfully.

 

'I should consider a bigger apartment.' She said after a moment's contemplation. 'At least a 2 bedroom.'

 

Wheeljack looked up from the movie and frowned slightly. 'I thought public housing only allowed you a one bedroom?' he said.

 

'Technically yes. But I can get a dr's note to get a bigger apartment if I needed.' She said with a smile. 'I'll talk to my psychiatrist the next time I see her. It's cramped in here with all of us.'

 


	7. Moving Day

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Moving Day**

 

She stared at the piles of boxes in the living room of their new place. How she managed to snatch a two bedroom townhouse was a miracle, but she managed. Dreadwing was already putting things away in the cupboards while Wheeljack was taking time to feed Manny. Skyquake came in through the back door with Breakdown and Knockout, another slew of boxes in tow. It was a small mercy that the new townhouse was simply across the grassy patch from the old apartment.

 

'I want to thank you guys for your help.' she said. There was a mumbled 'You're welcome' from all corners of the living space and she had to laugh at the half hearted sincerity of their voices. Only Wheeljack sounded like he didn't mind the work. She pegged their reaction on the fact most were Decepticons and weren't used to please and thank you. It seemed to be the way amongst their military ranks.

 

She honestly didn't know how she would have survived without their help.

 


	8. Threesome

**More Decepticon Drabbles** **– Threesome**

 

She sat on Wheeljack's hips. Dreadwing was behind her, licking her neck and shoulders. She groaned hard as he held her. Every so often Wheeljack would guide her hands to those areas that pleased him most, making sure he ground his hips into her as he arched. Soon the trio were moving as one, Wheeljack thrusting and Dreadwing massaging. She climaxed first, Wheeljack's fingers deep within her. He was second and after some creative teasing, Dreadwing came third with an impressive roar. It was their private time. The chance for them to act as one unit. They also finally had peace in their new home.

 

It was all that they asked for.

 


	9. Life and Death

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Life and Death**

 

He watched her, enamored with her frame. He knew he would have been branded an outcast among Decepticon ranks for taking her as his beloved, but to frag with etiquette. Especially in this new, Cybertron empty world. He knew Knockout and Breakdown disliked Dreadwing's unusual mate and had reminded him so on several occasions. However, Dreadwing had made it outstandingly clear. It was his choice and if love (That dirty word for all Deceptcions were concerned!) prevented him from loving who earned the honor of being with him – let their sparks be damned.

 

There was also the fear of her dying. He knew she would eventually grow old and pass her own spark on to whatever God ruled this Earth. Which made his time with her all that more special.

 


	10. Attacked!

**More Decepticon Drabbles** **– Attacked!**

 

Dreadwing's fist hit the brick wall hard enough to leave a dent in the side of the building. When the other human – an older teen, no more than 18 – realized that this was no ordinary person in a costume he was up against, he took tail and ran. Skyquake was quick on his heels and had the human flipped on his back.

 

'You picked the wrong prey, human.' the green mech said. 'Leave us alone and we may let you live.'

 

The human was trembling with terror. 'Yea... yeah, sure!' he said and he bolted as soon as Skyquake released his jacket. They stood in silence as the human ran off down the street and into a back alley.

 

Dreadwing eyed his brother with worry in his frown. 'I fear, twin, that we may not see the end of this.' he said. 

 

Skyquake nodded his head. 'Brother, I fear you are right.'

 


	11. Baby Shark

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Baby Shark**

 

The song Baby Shark played from the small alarm's speakers for the umpteeth time that day. Manny sat on Skyquake's knee. He clapped his hands and refused to listen to anything else, throwing a nuclear sized fit if his creators tried to find something else to listen to. Skyquake was a patient mech. Wheeljack was not.

 

Knockout was even less so. Breakdown was laughing his aft off at the poor red medic who would had left the townhouse if he could have. He was currently servo deep in the energon maker, servicing it.

 

'Why did it have to be this song?' he whined.

 

'Could have been Baby Beluga.' Wheeljack said, leaning back in the sofa with a foot on his knee. 'Listen to that 800 times and I guarantee you'll want Baby Shark over the main speakers.'

 


	12. Melee!

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Melee! **

 

Skyquake and Dreadwing's prediction was true. They did see more of the teen that had originally tried to jump them. The human boy had brought along his friends and had waited for Dreadwing to leave the townhouse several nights later.

 

'I don't know what you are,' the teen said, walking up to the Decepticon and tapping a baseball bat as he spoke. 'but welcome to earth, mofo.' He smiled a crooked grin. His friends, following a close few steps behind, all extended their weapons and began to stare down the blue Decepticon. They paused when Dreadwing pulled out his swords.

 

'Bring it on.' Dreadwing said, smirking.

 

They jumped him in one go. The blue Decepticon took a baseball bat to the head almost immediately and although the blinding pain almost incapacitated him, he stood his ground. He slashed only to wound, taking down several of the teens in one go. The last thing he wanted to handle was several dead humans to explain to his cojunx. It was bad enough he was drawing attention to himself with the attack.

 

Skyquake was soon to appear, drawn to the melee through his brother's bond. He was immediately in the middle of the action. Soon all the teens were running in terror. When they finally disappeared down the street, Skyquake took a look at his brother's head.

 

'You got yourself a nasty dent.' he said, running his fingers over his sibling's injury. Dreadwing flinched and shoved his brother away. 'I've had worse.' he said.

 


	13. Gardens and Moon Flowers

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Gardens and Moon Flowers**

 

Out of the stories she'd been told of Wheeljack, none of them involved gardening. While she understood his need to work with his hands (his projects around the house revolving anything mechanical were amazing) he had clearly missed his ship, the _Jackhammer_. He missed his flights alone, visiting friends and most of all, he felt as if his technical skills were being unused. So she'd suggested Moon Flowers. While they wouldn't replace the things he wanted, they would help, even if it was a fleeting resemblance.

 

And so Wheeljack's fascination with _Ipomoea alba_ began.

 

She could sit and watch him work in the soil all night. He had lovingly set up pots around the house and instructed everyone how to handle the vines. Knockout was confused by the attention the strange little flowers got, but soon the medic was helping out. And from Moon Flowers came African Violets and an attempt at Orchids that didn't go so well. She had to smile as she watched the Autobot tend his little plants. There was something therapeutic about their touch and she was glad she could introduce them to him.

 


	14. Biology

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Biology**

 

Every Transformer could feel fields around them. They could express and pick up moods according to these fields, from expressing love, encouragement and even lie. She knew when they went into play – Dreadwing would try to feel for hers and it would tingle, like a light electrical brush against her skin. She swore up and down that humans couldn't produce a field, but Dreadwing knew her moods better than the others when he brushed up against her like he did. She shrugged off the idea until the month she came down with Bronchitis.

 

Dreadwing was dotting on her even before the cough happened. It was too eerie to put aside, but he always knew when she was going to come down worse. When James had to come out and baby sit her for a few days, Dreadwing was there with the medications before James would ask for them, as if he knew what the human male was going to ask.

 

When she finally got around to asking the blue Decepticon about her own fields and what they felt like, he grunted. 'Like fish rippling under water.' he said. It was the most human thing he could have ever expressed.

 


	15. Like a Prayer

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Like a Prayer**

 

It was the least likely love song she could have imagined for the pair. It was in her collection of random 80's cheese on her iphone and she perked her ears when Knockout decided to play it one day.

 

' _Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home

 

 _When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there'

 

He stood there for several moments as the song played on. When Breakdown came over to give the red medic a nudge, curious as to what his bonded was doing, he drew the large blue mech into his arms and pleaded to him to dance.

 

 _'I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me

 

 _When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

 

 _Like a child you whisper softly to me_  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing'

 

She watched the pair sway until the song was done. Then the medic immediately played it a second time and they continued their moment of togetherness. It was sweet. Romantic. And she forever thought of the pair when she heard the song in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Like a Prayer' lyrics and music by Madonna. I don't own any of it. :)


	16. Singing

**More Decepticon Drabbles \- Singing**

 

She swore up and down that she had the worst voice in the room, but the mechs all encouraged her when she did sing. She would start humming some little ditty she learned as a kid and they would join in with her, Dreadwing and Skyquake with their deep baritone voices and Breakdown with his smooth-as-silk voice. Knockout and Wheeljack would join in, too and although it wasn't a concert, they sounded good. By the Gods.... they could have busked if they weren't trying to stay under cover!

 


	17. Faith

**More Decepticon Drabbles – Faith**

 

'I've always wondered.' she asked hesitantly one day. 'What God or Gods you guys believe in?'

 

Wheeljack looked over at Skyquake, who shrugged, Manny bouncing playfully on his knee.

 

'It's complicated.' came the sullen reply from Dreadwing. 'Most believe in the 13 original Primes and Primus, but not all believe that the Primes are Gods.'

 

'Then there's the Allspark.' Skyquake answered honestly. 'And Unicron, who turned out to be Earth if Knockout got his facts straight.'

 

She leaned back against the kitchen table, arms crossed. 'Cool!' she said with a smile. 'what about you, Wheeljack?'

 

“We wreckers believe in whoever gets the job done. ' he said, smirking.

 

 

 


	18. Vision

**More Decepticon Drabbles \- Vision**

 

'If you'd quit squirming, it wouldn't hurt.' Knockout said to Breakdown. He was delicately removing the welds and bolts keeping the metal plate over his wounded eye and every so often the blue Decepticon would flinch sharply enough to annoy his bonded. The others stood back and watched with curiosity. In Wheeljack's hand lay the reason for the plate's removal. An artificial eye.

 

'I got the idea from a Science fiction novel I read,' he said, referring to the Dune series as he tried explaining this to Breakdown. He gave the silver, multifaceted eye a once over before passing it to the red medic. 'When Hayt died, he was given artificial eyes when he was made into a Gola.'

 

'Where do you find this stuff?' he asked. Confusion was clear in his tone.

 

Knockout leaned over his bonded and smirked, hand on his hip. 'He's trying to say a clone got fake optics.'

 

Breakdown gently shoved his bonded's hand away from his face. 'And you think this is going to help, how?'

 

'It's a fake eye.' Knockout said with a sigh and a roll of his optics. 'If it works, we keep it in. If it doesn't, the plate goes back on.'

 

'Besides, we have better access to tools since I reconfigured James' collection.' Wheeljack continued. 'It won't look pretty using what we got, but it should do the trick.'

 

Breakdown looked the Autobot up and down with an uncertain gaze then nodded. 'You get your way. Why I'm letting a slagging Autobot help me again is beyond me.'

 

An hour and three small arguments later, Breakdown was blinking into a light Knockout was shining into the fake eye. 'Can you see anything new?' the medic was asking.

 

'It's creepy as slag.' the blue Decepticon said. 'There's no color and you're fuzzier than Cynthia's rotten tomatoes, but I can see.' The look was jarring, but the blue Decepticon's face looked more relaxed. He clanged his fists together with anticipation. He ducked his mate as he tried to bandage the eye, but settled down after an impolite cuff from the red medic. Breakdown sighed. When everything was done and taped into place.

 

'I should thank you, Wheeljack.' he said, begrudgingly. 'No eye. No vision. And the welds were really starting to itch.'

 

Wheeljack smiled and lay a hand on the blue Decepticon's shoulder. 'No problem. It was the least I could do.'

 


	19. Passion

**More Decepticon Drabbles \- Passion**

 

It was the same body he had known ages ago. The same broad shoulders, the same intense, red face, same yellow eye – Breakdown was everything he had wanted in a mate and more. Knockout was up against his bonded, the pair in a moment of heat while the others did their usual routines on the floors below. Their interfacing had been choppy as of late, with Dreadwing being jumped by the pesky human teenagers and Wheeljack on his guard over the safety of Manny as a result. Breakdown and Knockout stole what time they could and let themselves just _BE_.

 

He kissed his mate deeply, shuddering with the intensity of the fields Breakdown was emitting. There was warmth there. Honesty, a playful teasing, and it was tainted with his favorite feeling – pure unadulterated lust. Knockout mewled softly into his mate's cheek and he dug his knees deeper into the mattress of their bed, almost shoving the larger mech into the covers. He dove over Breakdown with his tongue, arching when the blue Decepticon ran his fingers over familiar plating and cables.

 

'Take me.' Knockout hissed huskily. 'I can't wait much longer.'

 

'Not yet.' came the blue Decepticon's reply. He rolled over onto his mate, cocking his knees under the red medic's aft. He teased the medic's spark case housing with tongue and fingers, laughing when he got a frustrated groan. Knockout's casing was already primed for interface, his spark a welcoming warmth Breakdown wasn't going to be denied. He ran his fingers lightly over the nodes to Knockout's spark chamber and received a muffled groan in response.

 

He lowered himself onto his mate and guided Knockout's hands to his own casing's latch. There the medic's skilled hands lingered, driving Breakdown into near overload. With a sharp shove with his chassis, the two clanged chest plates. Breakdown had Knockout mounted in a moment and their sparks mingled deeply. For a second was-Knockout and was-Breakdown became one and their excitement drove them both over the edge, causing the pair to roar their climaxes. Their sparks fused, lingering for what felt like an eternity before they slowly parted, the pair coming down from their high.

 

'I needed that.' Knockout said when his processor finally cleared.

 

Breakdown's only response was to grumble something incoherently into his bonded's shoulder plating before drifting into recharge.

 


	20. The Voice of an Angel

**More Decepticon Drabbles – The voice of an Angel**

She walked silently into the room, drawn towards the soft voice that sounded, to her ears, almost angelic. Dreadwing was sitting beside Manny, the infant looking up at his uncle with such intensity, his eyes looked to be bugging out of his helm. The blue Decepticon was singing a Cybertronian song to the sparkling, his voice low and sweet despite the alien words to her ears. At every pause Manny would reach out to his uncle's face plates and gently grabbed him, careful to let go as soon as Dreadwing started singing again. She hated to disturb them, but she cleared her throat.

'Knockout's gone racing again.' she said. 'He said not to expect him or Breakdown home until late.'

Dreadwing nodded sharply, then gently picked up his nephew when the infant reached up to encourage his uncle to sing again.

'What was the tune about?' she asked. While she had been familiar with the song, the lyrics escaped her.

The blue Deceptcion grunted. 'It was Lady Gaga's Poker Face in NeoCybex.' he said, completely serious.


	21. Art and Infants

**More Deceptcion Drabbles – Art and Infants**

 

Paint. It was everywhere. While Knockout normally dreaded art time with Manny with a passion that rivaled James' hatred for spiders, he put up with it. She had made sure to use paint that was friendly on everything and that included Knockout's precious shine. Crayola was the prized artistic substance and it was Wheeljack that was currently layered in the stuff as he tried to teach the sparkling how to use a brush.

 

It was like trying to teach a fish to walk.

 

Everyone was having great fun, including Knockout. Despite the mess, he would occasionally take a dried painting and stick it to the side of the fridge. He would then stand back and stare at his accomplishment as the magnet refused to hold and slid down the fridge door. He would then proceed to take another magnet and fight with the painting.

 

It was during one of these moments when Breakdown was standing in the kitchen. He and Knockout began talking in low, hissed whispers. Skyquake looked up, a frown on his pale features as the hissing grew more pronounced. He eyed his brother, who shrugged. The whispering intensified more and Dreadwing was about to see what the matter was when Breakdown threw his hands in the air.

 

'I want a sparkling!' was suddenly heard by all. All adult eyes fell on Knockout ,who was clutching his bonded hard.

 

Breakdown sighed heavily. 'Well talk about this later.' he said calmly. His expression was cowed when he shrugged at the others. He lay his hands on Knockout's slender waist. 'I think the others want a say in this as well.'

 


	22. Decisions

**More Decepticon Drabbles \- Decisions**

 

'Well, ain't this a grand tale.' Wheeljack said, laying Manny down for a recharge. 'Knockout wants a sparkling.'

 

'Could we feed another mouth?' Breakdown asked. His silver eye studied the Autobot curiously.

 

'Feeding isn't the problem.' Skyquake added. ' We're more cramped than -'

 

'-Sardines?' The human female and James chimed in unison.

 

'Yes. Sardines' the green Decepticon said, wrinkling his nose at the memory of his first and last experience opening a can of the fish. He motioned to the others. 'We have to concern ourselves with staying low key.'

 

There was another collective nod around the room. Silence was thick enough to be cut with one of Wheeljack's swords.

 

'I'm essentially barren.' Breakdown said leaning up against the kitchen table. 'There is that small detail, too. If, Knockout... _IF_ we try for a sparkling, we may not get anywhere.'

 

Knockout was pouting impressively, his white face plates stark against his red chassis. 'I don't see how that should be a problem.' he said.

 

Breakdown rolled his optics 'You just like getting into my spark chamber.' he said and pulled his bonded close. The two gave each other a peck on the cheek.

 

Another thick silence. 'Okay. I agree to try for one, Knockout.'

 

There was a hop and a fist pump from the red medic.

 

'-as long as we get the okay from the others.'

 

A collective nod went around the room. The human female and James fist bumped.

 

'It's going to get loud.' Wheeljack said to Skyquake. 'We thought they were bad before.'

 

'You can always wear ear plugs.' suggested the green Decepticon. The playful punch in the arm was the punishment for his advice.

 


End file.
